A Maximum Ride Random Musical!
by GleekingSam
Summary: Please don't read this if you want to. You will be scarred for life. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED... Symptoms may include: Gasping, eye-widening, and maybe a bit of toe-tapping. I also reccomend you listen to the songs whilst you read too. IT'LL BE FUNNER!
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't ask me why I did this, I just DID. **

**Okay, since Ig and Gazzy are best friends, why not make a song that really shows what kind of friends they are… *ahem***

**This song belongs to Stephan Lynch. Watch the real version, it's super funny!**

**The italics are the singing parts and the regular text is the spoken parts.**

**I think we all know what the S & F stands for- don't you?!**

**Anyway, enjoy it while you can.**

--

Gazzy: Umm… I write a song uh, Ig has been my best friend for many years now, and I write a song…

Iggy: About one.

Gazzy: It's kinda, hah. That's a lot of- months. I write a song to celebrate what is our greatest asses as friends and that's our complete and utter differences. We're total opposites when it comes to almost everything. So I wrote a song and we're gonna song it for you know.

Iggy: GAY.

Gazzy: Not gay!

Iggy: Just one thing, one thing… it's his shirt isn't it?

Gazzy: Alright, I'm the gay one.

Iggy: Thankyou! I didn't wanna out you in front of everybody.

_Gazzy: I like my toast buttered  
Iggy: And I'll take mine dry_

Gazzy: I dig the Beatles  
Stephen: I'm a Stones kinda guy

Gazzy: I have fine taste  
Iggy: And I like things cheap

Gazzy: I wanna stay up all night  
Iggy: I just wanna sleep, with your sister

Gazzy: I'm sorry, what did you just say?

Iggy: What?

Gazzy: Eh, you just said something about you wanna sleep with my-__

Gazzy: And I like the sunshine  
Iggy: And I wanna nail your sister

Gazzy: See, there you just said it again!__

Gazzy: I-I like Julia Roberts movies  
Iggy: I just wanna F the S out of your sister  
Well Gaz, you would rule

Gazzy: What are you talking about?

_Iggy: If you'd say it's cool_

Gazzy: It's not cool!

_  
Iggy: I'd go pick her up at her junior high school_

Gazzy: Woah, wait, that sister?

_  
Iggy: yea your sister  
Yeaaa!!  
I wanna F your sister_

Gazzy: No, you're not!

_Iggy: Just wanna F her in the F-ing face, and then F her and come over…_

Gazzy: You can't just F…

_Iggy: And stick it in her eyeball, and…_

Gazzy: Oh my God!! You- you can't skull F my sister. Hey, hey, woah! Wait a minute!

Iggy: What?

Gazzy: Woah, god dammit.

Iggy: WHAT?!

Gazzy: You wanna F my sister?

Iggy: Yes…

Gazzy: You wanna F my sister?!

Iggy: Yes.

Gazzy: $26.50.

Iggy: O.O…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm… yes well, here is Chap 2. I've decided to turn the notch down a level. **

**I love Moulin Rouge, so I thought I'd do this :) **

**Even though Max and Fang would never dare sing this, I thought I could make the impossible possible.**

**So here's Elephant Love Medley- Maximum Ride Style**

**--**

[Fang:]  
Love is a many splendored thing,  
Love lifts us up where we belong,  
All you need is love!

[Max:]  
Please, don't start that again

[Fang:]  
All you need is love!

[Max:]  
A girl has got to eat!

[Fang:]  
All you need is love!

[Max:]  
She'll end up on the street! (sigh)

[Fang:]  
All you need is looooove!

[Max:]  
Love is just a game.

[Fang:]  
I was made for loving you baby,  
You were made for loving me.

[Max:]  
The only way of loving me baby,  
Is to pay a lovely fee.

[Fang:]  
Just one night,  
Give me just one night.

[Max:]  
There's no way,  
Cause you can't pay.

[Fang:]  
In the name of love!  
One night in the name of love!

[Max:]  
You crazy fool,  
I won't give in to you.

[Fang:]  
Don't, leave me this way.  
I can't survive, without your sweet love,  
Oh baby, don't leave me this way.

[Max:]  
You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs...

[Fang:]  
I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no.

[Max:]  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs

[Fang:]  
Well what's wrong with that?  
I like to know.  
Cause here I go... again...  
Love lifts us up where we belong!  
Where eagles fly,  
On a mountain high!

[Max:]  
Love makes us act like we are fools.  
Throw our lives away,  
For one happy day.

[Fang:]  
We could be heroes...  
Just for one day.

[Max:]  
You, you will be mean.

[Fang:]  
No, I won't.

[Max:]  
(sigh) And I, I'll drink all the time.

[Fang:]  
We should be lovers...

[Max:]  
We can't do that.

[Fang:]  
We should be lovers!  
And that's a fact.

[Max:]  
Though nothing, would keep us together.

[Fang:]  
We could steal time...

[Fang & Max:]  
Just for one day.  
We could be heroes,  
Forever and ever,  
We could be heroes,  
Forever and ever,  
We can be heroes...

[Fang:]  
Just because I... will always love you...

[Max:]  
I...

[Fang & Max:]  
...Can't help loving...

[Fang:]  
...You...

[Max:]  
How wonderful life is,

[Fang & Max:]  
Now you're in, the world...


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! Chapter 3. Aren't you excited?! I can feel the applause already.**

**Make me throw my hands in the ayer, ayer, ayer…**

**Ahem, sorry. Anway, here we go!**

**Oh btw, I don't own HSM or MR. That's right. MR characters doing HSM… well, good luck!**

**--**

Nudge: Imagine having everything we ever dreamed  
Don't you want it?

Ari: Maybe

Nudge: Can't you see it?

Ari: Kinda

Nudge: Imagine first audition after college  
I get the lead!

Ari: A part for me?

Nudge: Well of course

Ari: Yeah right!

Nudge: You gotta believe it

Ari: Keep talking

Nudge: You and I; all the fame

Ari: Nudgey and what's his name?

Nudge: Sound exciting?

Ari: Inviting

Nudge: Let's do it then

Ari: Listening

Nudge: Personal stylist, agent and a publicist

Ari: But where do I fit into this?

Nudge: With you we can win

Ari: Win a part

Nudge: Think bigger!

Ari: Become superstars

Nudge: That's better  
Don't you see that bigger is better  
And better is bigger  
A little bit is never enough  
No, no, no!

Don't you want it all!  
You want it, you know that you want it  
The fame and the fortune and more  
You want it all, you want it, you know that you want it  
You gotta have your star on the door  
You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press  
Only giving you the best reviews.  
Say it!

Nudge and Ari: I want it all  
I want it, I want it, yeah  
My name in lights at carnage hall  
I want it all!

Nudge: Can't you see it

Ari: Yeah

Nudge: They're gonna love me

Ari: Ahem

Nudge: I mean us!

Nudge: Red carpet, rose bouquets, crowd waiting back stage

Ari: I'm with her, don't stop me, I'm not the paparazzi

Nudge: Invitations, standing ovations

Ari: Magazines

Nudge: Yes please

Nudge and Ari: Gonna be celebrities!

Nudge: Photographs, fan clubs, give the people what they love  
Now you're excited!

Ari: I like it

Nudge: Let's do it then

Nudge and Ari: Times square, jet setters, sequels  
Hey better  
New York today, tomorrow the world!

Ari: Sold out shows

Nudge: Think bigger

Ari: And the Oscar goes to...

Nudge: That's better!

Nudge and Ari: Don't you see that bigger is better and better is bigger  
A little bit is never enough!  
No, no, no!

I want it all!  
I want it, I want it, want it  
The fame and the fortune... and more  
I want it all  
I want it, I want it, want it  
I gotta have my star on the door  
I want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press  
Only giving me the best reviews.  
I want it all!  
I want it, want it, want it, radio, cd, music hall  
We want it all!

Ari: Here in the spotlight we shine, look at who we are

Nudge: When Broadway knows your name,

Nudge and Ari: You know that you're a starrrr!

Ari: Dance!

Nudge: I want it, I-I I want it, I want it, I want it,  
I-I, I want it, I want it, I want I-I I want it!

Nudge and Ari: I want it all! I want it, I want it, I want it! (I want it all)  
The fame and the fortune and more!  
I want it all! I want it, I want it  
I gotta have my star on the door  
I want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press  
Only giving me the best reviews.  
I want it all!

Nudge: Paris!

Ari: London!

Nudge: Rome!

Ari: Toronto!

Nudge: LA! Sydney!

Ari : Buenos Aires!

Nudge: Tokyo!

Ari: Moscow!

Nudge: Bollywood!

Nudge and Ari: New York city! We want it all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my little readers! Here's Chapter 4 with a song from…**

**A Cinderella Story! (You can't do a collaboration of songs without Hilary Duff can you…)**

**Ooh, also I'm having trouble thinking of different genres and unique songs to do after this. So any suggestions will be appreciated! **

**PLEASE… FOR ME?!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

**--**

Max: Can you hear them? They talk about us

Ella: Telling lies; well that's no surprise

Max: Can you see them, see right through them?

Ella: They have no shield, no secrets to reveal

Max and Ella: It doesn't matter what they say. In the jealous games people play. Our lips are sealed.

Max: There's a weapon which we must use.

Ella: In our defence- silence.

Max: Spreading rumours- so far from true.

Ella: Dragged up from the underworld just like some precious pearl.

Max and Ella: It doesn't matter what they say. In the jealous games people play. Our lips are sealed. Pay no mind to what they say. It doesn't matter anyway. Our Lips Are Sealed.

Ella: Hush my darling.

Max: Don't you cry

Ella: Crying angels…

Max: Forget their lies.

Max: Can you hear them? They talk about us

Ella: Telling lies; well that's no surprise

Max: Can you see them, see right through them?

Ella: They have no shield, no secrets to reveal

Max and Ella: It doesn't matter what they say. In the jealous games people play. Our lips are sealed. Pay no mind to what they say. It doesn't matter anyway. Our Lips Are Sealed. Our lips are sealed. Our lips are sealed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well since you all wanted more… you're going to get it! MWAH HA HA!**

**Hmm… that sounded more diabolical in my head.**

**This time I've chosen a song from Peter Pan 2.**

**Now I know what you're thinking; 'What the hell…?!'**

**But trust me, I think it suits these characters perfectly.**

**--**

Angel:

I am not a child now.  
I can take care of myself.  
I mustn't let them down now-  
Mustn't let them see me cry.  
I'm fine.  
I'm fine.

Max:

I'm too tired to listen.  
I'm too old to believe:  
All these childish stories.  
There is no such thing as faith,  
And trust,  
And pixie dust.

Max and Angel:

I try,  
But its to hard to believe.  
I try,  
But I can't see what you see.  
I try.  
I try.  
I try.

Max:

My whole world is changing,  
I don't know where to turn.  
I can't leave you waiting,  
But I cant stay and watch the city burn;  
Watch it burn.

Angel:

'Cause I try,  
But its so hard to believe!  
I try,  
But I can't see where you see.  
I try.  
I try. I try and try,  
To understand,  
The distance in between

Max:

The love I feel,  
The things i fear,  
I dearly say good dream

Max and Angel:

I can finally see it.  
Now I have to believe:  
All those precious stories.  
All the world is made of faith,  
And trust,  
And pixie dust.

Angel:

So I'll try,  
'Cause I finally believe!  
I'll try,  
'Cause I see where you see!

Max:

I'll try.  
I'll try!  
I will try!  
I'll try-  
To fly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay… are you ready for another one! Cause here it comes…**

**Gosh, I hope you know what this song is. It's a classic, you gotta love it!**

**3…2…1… let's begin!**

**--**

Ella:

I come home  
In the morning light  
My mother says  
When you gonna live  
Your life right  
Oh mother dear  
We're not  
The fortunate ones  
And girls  
They wanna have fun  
Oh girls  
Just wanna have fun

Nudge:

The phone rings  
In the middle of the night  
My father yells  
What you gonna do  
With your life  
Oh, daddy dear you know  
You're still number one  
But girls  
They wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have

Nudge and Ella:

That's all they really want  
Some fun

Nudge:

When the working day is done  
Oh girls  
They wanna have fun

Ella:

Oh girls  
Just wanna have fun

Nudge:

Some boys  
Take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away  
From the rest of the world

Ella:

I want to be the one  
To walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have

Nudge:

That's all they really want  
Some fun

Ella:

When the working day is done  
Girls  
They want to have fun  
Oh girls

Nudge and Ella:

Just want to have fun  
They wanna have fun  
They wanna have fun

--

**I might make this the second last of my "song-fics" cause I have so many other stories I have to work on.**

**Tell me what you think anyway!**

**Now, where is that darn Falafel Cart… *leaps away in wonder***


	7. Chapter 7

**I think this chapter is just too cute… it's a major FAX song!**

**Plus, I love the movie Ananstasia, so yeah…**

**Enjoy and R&R!**

**--**

Max:

We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

Fang:

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart

Both:

When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

And life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Max:

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure

Fang:

Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true

Both:

Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Fang:

Yeah

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....

Max:

Starting out on a journey

Both:

Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Max:

Ooh


	8. Chapter 8

**I love this particular song… not the arist though. Don't take it personally for all you Miley lovers…**

**Yes, it is a Miley Cyrus song. But it suits the Flock so perfectly!**

**Angel: I love Miley, what are you talking about!**

**Me: Okay, avian-hybirds have got to stop invading my authors note!!**

**--**

Max:

I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it

Nudge:

Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

Angel:

But I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high

Max:

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move

Angel:

Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,

Nudge:

Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

All Girls:

It's the climb

Fang:

The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes they knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking

Gazzy:

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going

Iggy:

And I  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on  
Cause; there's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move

Fang:

Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,

Gazzy:

Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

All boys:

It's the climb

Fang:

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move

Angel and Gazzy:

Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm going to have to lose,

Nudge and Iggy:

Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

Max:

It's the climb

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby

Max and Fang:

It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb

Nudge, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy:

Keep the faith  
Keep your faith

Max:

Woah, yeah!


	9. Chapter 9

**This song had been stuck in my head this past month, and it totally suits the character- it's MEGA SCARY!!**

**This will probably be my last song fic thingo. Hehe, I'll post all the names of the songs I did previously as my last chapter.**

**Anywhoo, on with the song…chapter…story.**

**AHH, my heads hurts.**

**--**

Max: **(AN: It's just Max singing, so take time to look at the lyrics)**

Feeling like I can't forgive, but I want to  
it's like I don't know how to live, I'm afraid to  
I used to think take them as they come, without hesitations, no  
now it's like my head is filled with lies, and persuasions

As the sun begins to fall I hear her calling out to me she's sayin' hurry it's one more day gone

what I wouldn't give just to forget  
so I can remember how to live again  
I wanna live again

I am feeling dissonant, and distracted  
the toxic chemicals are spilling in my head and they're bleeding deadly reactions

and as the moon begins to rise he shows me all the colors that I'm hiding I'm hiding myself

what I wouldn't give just to forget  
what I wouldn't give to get some rest  
so I can remember how to live again  
I wanna live again

am I desperately losing this fight  
when I should really be choosing my flight  
take me; take me; take me now

what I wouldn't give just to forget  
what I wouldn't give to get some rest  
so I can remember how to live again  
I wanna live again

what I wouldn't give just to forget  
what I wouldn't give to get some rest  
what I wouldn't give just to forget  
so I can remember how to live


	10. Chapter 10

**This was supposed to be a list of all the songs I've done so far…**

**BUT I couldn't resist doing this song!! **

**Fang: What sort of song…**

**Me: BAHA, you'll see.**

**Iggy: KILL me now.**

**Straight after I do this I'll post ALL the songs.**

**--**

Max: If I could break this spell I'd run to him today

And somehow I know he's on his way to me  
Fang, you and I were meant to be

Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart

Fang: Far longer than forever

As constant as a star  
I close my eyes and I am where you are

Max: As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise

We've an unshakable bond

Fang: Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond

Far longer than forever

Max: Far longer than forever

Fang: I'll swear that I'll be true

Max: I'll swear that I'll be true

Fang: I've made an

Both: Everlasting vow to find a way to you

Far longer than forever; like no love ever known

Max: And with your love

Both: I'll never be alone

Max: Far longer than forever

Fang: Much stronger than forever

Max: And with your love I'll never be alone

--

**Me: AWW! Wasn't that cute.**

**Max: Sure, if you think blood-sucking ducks are cute…**

**Gazzy: That's a horrible metaphor!**

***Ahem* Well anyway… my next post will be all the songs from my previous chapters. **

**Toodle OO!**


	11. Song List

**Okay… now it's crunch time!**

**Here are all of the songs I've used in **A Maximum Ride Random Musical**.**

**--**

Number 1: Best Friend Song- Stephan Lynch

**Iggy: That was not cool! I DO NOT wanna sleep with Angel!**

**Gazzy: Yeah, she's nearly 7 you twit!**

**Me: God okay, next song.**

Number 2: Elephant Love Medley- Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor (Moulin Rouge)

**Nudge: GAOO- this was soooo cute!**

**Max: Ugh, no comment.**

Number 3: I Want It All- Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel (High School Musical 3)

**Fang: Okay, now THAT'S just disturbing.**

**Nudge: I know! Well Ari's bit anyway. It suited me perfectly. Hey Max, can I really get a stylist?**

**Max: UGH, you've awoken the beast.**

**Me: Geez, SORRY.**

Number 4: Our Lips Are Sealed- Hilary and Haley Duff (A Cinderella Story)

**Angel: *Snickers* That song totally suits you and Ella!**

**Max: Well, we do LOVE ignoring other people's opinions…**

Number 5: I'll Try- Jonatha Brooks (Peter Pan 2)

**Max: SO about my life. Oh, and Angels too.**

**Angel: Tee hee**

Number 6: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun- Cyndi Lauper

**Ella: YAY! I like this song.**

**Nudge: You think Max would wanna let us have a bit more freedom, but noooooo**

**Max: *Evil glares at me***

**Me: NEXT SONG!**

Number 7: At the beginning- Richard Marx and Donna Lewis (Anastasia)

**Fang: Hate to admit it- but nothing will tear us apart Max.**

**Max: Fang, not in front of you-know-who…**

**Voldemort: THAT'S RIGHT! HAHAHAHA- *poof***

**Me: Finally, he's gone.**

Number 8: The Climb- Miley Cyrus

**Angel: Cool, this song really reflects us!**

**Iggy: Although it SHOULD have been called 'The Fly'. Get it! Cause we- oh whatever.**

Number 9: What I Wouldn't Give- Holly Brook

**Me: Holly Brook loves to write songs about you, doesn't she?**

**Max: I dunno… kinda a depression song even for my standards.**

AND FINALLY

Number 10- Far Longer Than Forever- Liz Callaway and Howard McGillin (The Swan Princess)

**Fang: You just HAD to end with a FAX song, didn't you?**

**Me: UGH, no shit Sherlock. MWAH HA HA.**

**--**

**Ok everyone! Hoped you liked my song choices. Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**And sorry to all who have been waiting on Just Hold Me. I have 1 more exam to study for and then holidays: HERE I COME!**

**Keep writing everybody.**


	12. Bonus Chapter!

**Just cause I was bored... **

**A bonus chapter! EVERYBODY GO 'YAY!'**

**The Flock: …….**

**Sam: Why so quiet you guys?**

**Max: You haven't updated anything in FOREVER. So now we're giving you the silent treatment.**

**Sam: *whispers* Well shouldn't be too hard for Fang…**

**Fang: Excuse me?!**

**Sam: Oops, nevermind.**

**Ahem, on with the song!**

**--**

Max:

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

Fang:

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Max:

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

Fang:

Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go

Max:

Want you in my life

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry

Fang:

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

Max:

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Fang:

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

Max:

Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go

Fang:

Want you in my life

Both:

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Max:

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

Fang:

Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go

Both:

Want you in my life

--

**NAWWWWW XD**

**Wasn't that just ADORABLE!!!**

**Max: …**

**Sam: Well I thought so!**

**Fang: How ironic is that song-**

**Sam: *le gasp* You spoke! And you're the dark and silent type. What a discovery…**

**That song was Everytime We Touch by Cascada. Look up the SLOW version on Youtube, it's WAYYYY better. **


End file.
